dix endroits où embrasser Pietro Maximoff
by Lola Sherwood
Summary: Les couples s'embrasse lors de soirés romantiques, mais Lola et Pietro ne forment pas un couple,ils ne font que s'embrasser de temps en temps,l'amour nah!, Donc ils peuvent le faire n'importe où. Et si ils tombaient amoureux? FINIE aucune scène érotique
1. sous le gui

Les couples normaux s'embrassent, dans une chambre, devant un film ou dans un autre endroit intime. Mais Lola et Pietro ne forment pas un couple, alors ils s'embrassent en peu n'importe où. Leur relation devient de plus en plus chaude! Vont-ils sortirs ensembles? Ou pas? Sous le gui

À l'institut Xavier en ce 23 décembre c'est la fête et tout le monde s'amuse, que des mutants. Pietro est avachi dans son coin abandonné de tout le monde. Lance danse avec Kitty, Todd parle avec Kurt et deux fille l'une à la peau verte et l'autre avec la peau violette et finalement Wanda drague… une fille! trop d'information. Il soupire et essai de s'en aller sans être vu. Mais la chance joue contre lui. Arrivé dans le cadre de la porte du salon il croise Lola.

Elle pouffe et regarde en haut, Pietro l'imite pour voir… une branche de gui. Lola le regarde un moment puis lui donne un baiser sur la bouche, pas un baiser passionné avec la langue et tout. Mais un baiser tendre et doux, c'est drôle mais il n'a plus du tout envie de partir.

-Tu viens danser? Lui demande-t-elle


	2. dans un placard

.

**Dans un placard**

Lola est enfermé depuis une heure dans ce foutu placard à balais, elle se demande encore comment elle à pu en arriver là.

_Flash back _

_-allez! Juste un petit bisou, silteplait!_

_-Tu peut toujours courir Matthews. J'aime encore mieux embrasser Todd Tolensky._

_Oups! Elle vient de le provoquer là, les oreilles du garçon rougissent et il fronce les sourcils. Il s'approche menaçant la jeune fille du regard et elle ce sauve. Elle court en ayant Duncan Matthews sur les talons. Elle trouve une porte ouverte et s'y engouffre, c'est un placard à balais. Duncan passe tout droit. Elle essaie d'ouvrir la porte mais c'est peine perdue elle est bloquée._

_Fin du flash back_

Ah oui! Elle espère que quelqu'un va la trouver avant que l'école soit terminée. Elle entend des pas dans le couloir, elle laisse son orgueil de coté et dit lorsque les pas sont devant la porte.

-Hé! Tu pourrais m'ouvrir la porte silteplait. Tant que t'es pas Duncan.

-Non, c'est Pietro. Pourquoi tant que c'est pas Duncan? Dit une voix derrière la porte.

-Parce que c'est de ça faute si je suis la dedans, alors tu m'ouvre pour que je t'explique ce qui c'est passé?

-Hum… et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne? Dit Pietro

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut?

-Heu… j'hésite, vingt dollars? Non. Ah! J'y suis tu m'embrasse si je t'ouvre la porte

Hum, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Se dit Lola

-Okay c'est promis!

La porte s'ouvre enfin laissant passer de l'air frais. Et un Pietro Maximoff tout sourire.

-Alors, mon bis.

Lola capture ces lèvres avant qu'il ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase, elle lui mordille un peu la lèvre. Puis se sépare de lui. Elle part sans ajouter un mot.


	3. dans une piscine

**Dans une piscine**

La piscine municipale est l'endroit rêver pour voir des filles en maillot de bain lorsqu'il pleut. Pietro Maximoff lui y va pour nager, seulement nager. Il commence donc ces longueurs, il n'y a presque personne aujourd'hui « c'est peut-être parce qu'on est samedi et qu'il est six heure du matin» pense-t-il, sauf une jeune fille qui arrive et commence elle aussi des longueurs.

Elle semble vouloir dépasser Pietro, «peine perdue» se dit celui-ci, juste pour la narguer il accélère ces mouvements de jambes. Il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui et voit que la jeune fille à disparu. Il arrive au bord de la piscine et remarque que la jeune fille est assise sur le bord. Il s'assied lui aussi et reconnaît sa compétitrice.

-Lola?

-Faudra être plus rapide si tu veux pouvoir m'attraper.

Sur ce elle se fait apparaître une queue de poisson. Et la fait disparaître avant de retourner dans l'eau. Elle nage jusqu'au centre de la piscine et se laisse flotter sur le dos. Pietro la rejoint mais au moment où il arrive près d'elle, elle commence à nager en riant. «C'est à ça qu'elle veux jouer! Alors je vais jouer moi aussi». Il la suit donc en riant, chaque fois qu'il arrive près d'elle, elle accélère. Il use donc de ces pouvoirs pour l'attraper, il y arrive après plusieurs minutes d'effort. Il l'attrape par la taille et l'attire à lui. Le dos nu de la jeune fille se colle au torse du jeune homme.

-C'est bon! Dit-elle entre deux rires. Tu m'as eu!

Il la relâche, elle se retourne et lui dit.

-tu m'as eu donc tu mérite bien un prix.

Sur ce elle l'embrasse passionnément, il répond immédiatement à ce baiser. Elle repart en riant après quelques secondes qui ont paru trop courtes. Une autre manche de jeu commence, Pietro compte bien avoir un autre bisou!


	4. Dans la neige

**Dans la neige**

Pietro, Todd et Lance marchent pour rentrer à la confrérie, il fait un froid de canard mais ils ne peuvent pas prendre la voiture de Lance puisqu'elle est en panne ( à cause de Tabitha). des bancs de neige assez haut recouvrent tout et il à neiger toute la nuit d'une neige parfaite pour faire des boules de neige.

Pietro et Lance reçoivent chacun une boule de neige, une autre manque Todd de peu. Des rirent se font entendrent derrière la petite montagne devant la confrérie (la maison, pas les personnes). Ils regardent la source de bruit et voient Lola Sherwood, Kitty Pride et Kurt Wagner. Ils sont pliés de rire et pointent les garçons. Ils décident de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Ils prennent de la neige pour en faire une boule bien ronde et commence une bataille en bonne et due forme. Les rirent sont au rendez-vous, chacun à une cible précise. Lance s'attaque à Kitty (on va dire que le hasard à bien joué), Todd à Kurt (Il y a quelque chose de pas net avec ces deux là) et Pietro s'occupe de Lola.

Soudainement, Lola s'arrête et Pietro lui tombe dessus il se retrouve tout collé contre elle. Une idée germe dans son esprit, il tend les lèvres et s'empare de celles de la jeune fille, elle hésite puis répond au baiser, les mains de Pietro commencent à ce glisser sous le manteau de Lola. Quand une pluie de boule de neiges leur tombe dessus.

-Hahahaha! Disent les autres.

-Si on allait prendre un chocolat chaud à l'intérieur? Demande Lola.

-Très bonne idée! Acquiesce Pietro


	5. dans une voiture

**dans une voiture **

Lola court sous la pluie, elle était partie faire un jogging quand le ciel c'est couvert et que la pluie s'est mise à tomber. Elle court donc pour rentrer à l'institut qui est à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle jure mentalement contre la pluie. Un camion passe à coté d'elle et l'arrose de la tête aux pieds, elle est maintenant mouillé jusqu'aux os.

-Chauffard! Crie-t-elle

Une voiture s'arrête à coté d'elle la portière s'ouvre et elle entend.

-Tu monte?

Elle monte et vois que la personne l'ayant invité est Pietro. Elle reste bouche bée un moment puis dit.

-Merci.

-De rien, il y a des vêtements à l'arrière. J'imagine que tes habits mouillés ne doivent pas êtres très confortables.

Elle le regarde un peu méfiante puis passe entre les deux sièges pour se changer. Pietro démarre puisqu'une voiture klaxonne derrière lui. Lola enlève son t-shirt et se retrouve en soutien-gorge, Pietro essai de ne pas jouer au voyeur mais c'est plus fort que lui, il ajuste donc le rétroviseur en conséquence il la regarde enlever son pantalon pour mettre celui qui appartiens à Pietro. Il porte quand même un peu attention à la route. Elle retourne à l'avant et s'attache.

Pietro conduit en direction de l'institut, quelques minutes plus tard, il est devant les grilles. Lola appuie sur l'interphone. Félix répond :

-Vous êtes bien à l'endroit où tout le monde danse nu dans le jardin à chaque pleine lune et où on fait des orgies monstre à chaque vendredi soir. Qu'est-ce vous voulez?

-Très drôle Félix, c'est moi.

-Lola? Comment tu peut revenir en voiture? T'étais partie jogger. À moins que ce soit la voiture du livreur de poulet fris que j'ai commandé! Je t'ouvre!

Le grille s'ouvre et la voiture s'engouffre dans l'allée et s'arrête devant la porte. Lola prend ces vêtements mouillés et dit.

-Merci pour tout Pietro, je vais te ramener les vêtements dès que je les aurais lavés.

Elle embrassa Pietro longtemps, une éternité seras plus juste! Après elle rentra dans l'institut. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire deux pas à l'intérieur elle entendit.

-Il est où mon poulet?


	6. dans les vestiaires

**Dans les vestiaires**

Le midi, Pietro va courir dans la salle d'entraînement de l'école. Il y a plusieurs autre garçons qui font de l'exercices, certains font des altères ou vont sur les machines. Mais Pietro va toujours sur le tapis roulant. Le temps d'exercices est terminé, Pietro part donc prendre une douche dans les vestiaires avec les autres garçons. Là bas il y a trois garçons qui parlent assis sur les bancs. Calvin Sherwood, Félix Horn et un garçon que Pietro n'a jamais vu, il a les cheveux blonds platine coupés courts et les yeux bleus pâles.

-Wow! Toute la bande de tapette de l'école au grand complet! Vous avez trouvé un nouvel ami à ce que je vois. Dit Duncan Matthews

-Ta gueule Matthews, dit, tu draguait pas Lola l'autre jour? Il paraît que tu t'es pris un sacré râteau! Dit le garçons que Pietro ne connaît pas.

-c'est faux! Dit Duncan rouge de colère. Va te faire foutre sale tarlouze!

-Oh! Les méchants mots, je l'avoue je suis à 100% attiré pas les hommes mais je te le dit tout de suite, tu n'as aucune chance. J'aimerais encore mieux embrassé Todd Tolensky que de continuer à gâcher ma salive avec toi.

Duncan l'attrape à la gorge et le plaque contre les casiers, il le soulève. L'inconnu se met à rire (totalement timbré!) il dit d'une voix étranglé.

-Tu ne me ferais pas ça Duncannouchet! T'oserai taper une fille, j'imagine que je suis trahi tout à l'heure hein?

Le garçon commença à changer graduellement, ces cheveux poussèrent et prirent la couleur du chocolat au lait, ses traits s'adoucirent et il lui poussa une magnifique poitrine. C'était Lola! Duncan relâcha aussitôt sa prise. Elle tomba par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? Dit Calvin

Les autres garçons, y copris Duncan, partirent prendre leur douche. Pietro restait planté là, il s'agenouilla pour aider Lola à se relever. Calvin le regarda méchamment mais Lola dit.

-C'est bon Cal' vous pouvez nous laisser une minute. Je crois qu'il mérite bien des explication sur pourquoi je me trouve dans le vestiaire des garçons.

Calvin et Félix partirent et laissèrent Lola et Pietro seul.

-Je suis là seulement parce que j'adore provoquer Duncan. Dit-elle. Peut-être bien pour une autre raison aussi.

-laquelle? Demanda Pietro

Elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de Pietro et l'attira vers elle, elle entra sa langue dans la bouche de Pietro pour danser avec sa consœur. Puis elle se sépara et parti en laissant Pietro planté là.


	7. dans le parc

**Dans le parc**

Lola traînait seule au parc en cette belle journée d'été. Elle était assise sur un banc à l'ombre d'un immense arbre. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté d'elle et elle tourna la tête et vit (vous vous en doutez) Pietro. Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui, il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune mutante.

Il l'embrassa, comme plusieurs fois auparavant, même si à chaque fois c'était comme si c'était la première fois. L'euphorie, le feu venant dans le ventre du jeune homme et la sensation qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour, que tout les problèmes de ce monde ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Ils se séparèrent puis Lola ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt.

-est-ce que ça va? Demanda Pietro

Elle hocha la tête, elle n'osait pas en parler, Pietro arriverai bien à lui tirer les ver du nez un jour.


	8. dans un couloir

**Dans un couloir**

Pietro se rendait à son cours d'histoire, il tourna à un couloir et fonça dans Lola (ils se croisent souvent!). Elle avait les yeux rouges et des cernes sous les yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien. Une inquiétude embrasa l'esprit de Pietro.

-Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. lui dit-il

-ou-oui ça va. T'inquiète pas. Dit-elle

-Je ne suis pas dup-

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car le jeune fille avait déjà capturé ces lèvres. C'était un baiser désespéré, comme si c'était le tout dernier. Pietro pouvait sentir toute la tristesse de la jeune fille à travers se baiser. Elle s'enfuit s'approfondissant pas le baiser.

Un jour, oui! Un jour il saurais ce qu'elle à! Mais… et si c'était…

Pietro commença à courir.


	9. dans une classe

**Dans une classe**

Lola venait d'arriver dans son cour de mathématique, elle était triste, elle avait envie de plus. Elle voulait sortir avec Pietro, pas seulement l'embrasser, elle voulait pouvoir passer toute une soirée dans ces bras à ce perdre dans tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Le professeur expliquait quelque chose de totalement ennuyeux, Lola n'écoutait pas. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un débarque dans la classe à l'improviste, Pietro! Lola était soudain de retour sur terre. Pietro se dirigea vers le bureau de Lola.

-Monsieur Maximoff! Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma classe. Sortez immédiatement! Ordonna le professeur

-Non! Dit Pietro.

-Et pourquoi? Demanda le professeur qui était sorti de ces gonds

-Parce que la fille que j'aime à des problèmes! Hurla Pietro à la tête du professeur.

Lola ouvrit grand les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit là?

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle

-Tu m'as bien entendu Lola, je t'aime! et je veut que tu sois ma petite amie!

Lola se leva et dit.

-Je t'aime!

ils scellèrent leur nouvelle relation d'un baiser. Un baiser plus passionné que tout les autres, car tout les sentiments et toute la frustration qu'ils avaient accumulés pendant tout ce temps s'évacuaient dans ce baiser.

Enfin!


	10. Dans une église

**Dans une église**

Pietro et Lola étaient tout les deux extrêmement nerveux, c'était le plus grand jour de leur vie. Pietro se tenait sur l'autel raide et anxieux. Lola faisait les cents pas dans une petite pièce accompagnée de Meagan et de Calvin.

Quatre ans étaient passés depuis que Pietro avait débarqué pendant le cours de Lola pour lui avouer son amour. Leur amour n'avait pas cessé de se solidifier. Ils avaient acheter un appartement à la sortie de l'école, avaient continués leurs études et un jour Pietro s'était agenouillé et…

_Flash Back_

_Lola et Pietro étaient à l'institut lors de la fête annuelle de l'école pour jeunes surdoués. Ils discutaient avec Lace et Kitty, Kitty leur avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, Pietro avait pris Lance dans ces bras et l'avait félicité car il allait être père. _

_Lors du dîner, Pietro avait voulu faire une annonce donc toutes les voix s'étaient tues. Il s'était levé, était allé devant Lola et s'était agenouillé. Les yeux de Lola étaient remplis d'étoiles à ce moment. C'est là qu'il avait sorti une petite boîte en velours bleu royal. Il l'avait ouverte et avait dit._

_-Lola, cela fait trois ans, six mois et douze jours que tu m'a dit pour la première fois je t'aime. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer. Alors Lola Sherwood veux-tu m'épouser moi Pietro Maximoff?_

_Fin de flash back_

Elle avait dit oui, ils avaient tout organiser pour le mariage pendant les six mois qui avaient suivis. La seule chose qui clochait pour Lola c'était que son père ne l'accompagnerai pas à l'autel, ce serais le père de Pietro. Il avait accepté de venir.

-Lola, c'est l'heure. Dit Félix en entrant dans la pièce. Oh! Tu est magnifique.

-Merci! Dit la jeune femme.

Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche sans manche brodée de fils argents avec un médaillon ayant appartenu à la mère de Pietro. Ça l'avait beaucoup touché lorsque le père du jeune homme lui avait offert.

-Minute! Dit Calvin. Quelque chose de neuf : ta robe, quelque chose de vieux : le collier de la mère de Pietro, quelque chose de bleu : tes yeux et quelque chose d'emprunter : la chaîne de cheville de Megg'. C'est bon tu es prête.

Elle sorti de la pièce réservé à la marié, pris le bras du père de Pietro et commença à avancer dans l'allée.

La musique du piano et des violons se fit entendre, Pietro se retourna pour voir la plus belle femme qu'il ai jamais vu. «Lola n'a jamais été aussi magnifique» se dit-il.

Elle arriva à l'autel, le père de Pietro regarda son fils avec fierté puis alla à sa place. Lola regarda Pietro les yeux encore plus brillant que le jour où il l'avait demandé en mariage.

-Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres…

Le prêtre continua son monologue jusqu'à LA phrase.

-Pietro Maximoff, acceptez-vous de prendre pour légitime épouse Lola Sherwood. De l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, la santé comme la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Je le veux. Dit Pietro

-Lola Sherwood, acceptez-vous de prendre pour légitime époux Pietro Maximoff. De l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, la santé comme la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Je le veux. Dit Lola

-Alors par le lien sacré du mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ce fut le baiser le plus tendre et le plus amoureux qui n'ai jamais eu lieu. L'amour était le seul sentiment qu'exprimait se baiser, il était magique. Ils s'aimaient et allaient s'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
